The Ultimate Crossover: Army of Dead Marvel
by Silentking1
Summary: A mysterious man starts his plan to create the Ultimate Crossover by sending Necromorphs towards a SHIELD base on a newly made planet. It is up to Isaac Clarke, Ellie Langford, Ashley Williams, and Phil Coulson to stop the chaos. My first fan fic.


Note: **I don't own any of the characters that will appear in this crossover, not even the guy at the beginning! Just so you know this is a big experiment by me with the purpose of trying to fit as many universes into one as possible. I will be doing this until I go insane or when it falls due to its own weight. Actually, scratch that insane part. I seriously doubt my sanity due to an attempt of role-playing as Deadpool. Also, there will be unavoidable spoilers to Dead Space 2. Anyway, READ ON!**

A bald man with a slight five o'clock shadow wearing a two piece suit hovered in the empty space around him with a sadistic smile on his face. He knows that it will soon be time to pull off the greatest storyline. Hell, he might even bring in an old friend of his, but for now he must stick to the script he wrote for himself.

The unknown being looked at the book that he held in his hands and his smile grew into a flow grown grin. "The time has arrived," he shouted as he began to write. While writing, the landscape around him started to change from an empty void into an empty desert. Soon, a large metal dome started to rise from the sand as random boulders and the occasional oasis decorated the vast scenery. "Setting is down, now for the characters..." He then looked up at seemingly nothing although he knows people are out there. "I hope you enjoy my story. I personally am going to enjoy it," he said with the widest grin that anyone can naturally manage.

(Line Break)

The engineer called Isaac Clarke sat in his seat after just barely surviving the encounter with a marker on the civilian space station called the Sprawl. He suddenly shot up when a memory suddenly popped up into his mind. He was in this exact same position after having survived an equally horrifying, and traumatizing, experience on a different station called the Ishimura only to look past his shoulder and be attacked by his dead girlfriend Nicole.  
He knows now that it was just a hallucination, but it felt so real at the time. And considering all that happened to him, all the traumatizing inducing shit that he was subjected to; stuff that was so traumatizing that he is now legally insane, and doubts that all of the new horror he suffered through on the Sprawl will help him regain sanity, he had a terrifying feeling that it is going to happen again.

Isaac slowly and reluctantly turned his head expecting the worse. For a split second he actually believed that a decayed Nicole was a couple of inches from his face. Then the moment passed and he found himself looking at the only other survivor, at least to his knowledge, of the Sprawl: Ellie Langford who was currently piloting the space vehicle that are flying in.

As Isaac breathes a sigh of relief, Ellie realized that Isaac was looking and turned towards before responding with a single word. "What?"

"Nothing," Isaac says while shaking his head. He then looked ahead, staring at the cold, seemingly empty, reaches of space. "I can't believe I managed to survive twice now..." Isaac muttered under his breath so quietly that Ellie didn't even notice that Isaac had said anything at all now.

"So, now what?" Ellie asked as they continued to move away from the wreck that was once the Sprawl. To this Isaac shrugged as he wanders through his own thoughts and memories.

"It is not over yet..."

The two of them instantly looked at each other and then the room around them. They both know that neither of them had said anything. The voice sounded nothing like them. But Ellie soon realized that the two survivors have bigger trouble when she returned her attention to the front of the ship. "Oh shit!" When Isaac looked at what had caused Ellie's attention, he had the same reaction. For right in front of them was a black hole. And they were already caught in its hold. "When the hell did that thing get there!" She immediately tried to turn the ship, but found it nearly impossible. Somehow, they had already passed the point of no return. There is no other way other than to go through. "Dammit! This isn't possible!"

Isaac nodded grimly at this statement. This doesn't make sense at all. Black holes don't magically pop out of nowhere. They only appear when a star goes supernova. And they were nowhere near where a star should be. Plus, they would have felt the ship being pulled in toward a long time ago. This is some supernatural shit going on here.

Soon, they passed through the black hole and they were enveloped in darkness. A few seconds later, sight returned to them. And what they saw was simply breathtaking. Ellie was the first to respond. "How...how is this possible?"

"I don't know. But I definitely don't like it." In front of them was a series of black holes, each one trying to bring the gunship they are in towards it. Even though they survive going through the initial black hole, they both silently agree that they don't want to find out what happens if they go through another. "Ellie, anyway to go back we came?"

"I doubt it. The gravity from those black holes is too strong. I doubt we can choose which one to fly through if we even wanted to. Hey, what's that?" Ellie had noticed that some kind of giant rock had just entered her range of view. It was very familiar to Ellie and it was just at the tip of her tongue of what it is. But Isaac Clarke recognized it right away. And it "Oh no...The Marker."

"The Marker? That thing?" But she soon realized that it can only be that. Though the so called Marker that she saw was much taller, thousands and thousands feet in fact, and it was glowing golden. While this Marker was very far away, it is obvious that it was way smaller than that and it has a faint red glow around. But the shape of it was definitely a Marker. "Dammit, you're right. But I never saw it like that before."

"I have. Back on the Ishimura. Guess that others are out there. I was hoping that this would be...this would be over." He then looked at Ellie and knew from the look in her eyes that she remembered the words that were uttered before the black hole appeared. "Shit, anyway that we can get to that thing and destroy it before it can cause any damage?"

Ellie slowly shook her head as a black hole slowly begins to swallow them again. "I tried everything. All we can hope that it gets destroyed upon entrance to wherever these holes go to."

Isaac simply sighed at this grim news. "I seriously doubt we will get that lucky. We better brace for impact." Then everything became dark once again.

(Line Break)

Four SHIELD agents stood outside of the dome like base waiting for their shift to end. It is usually boring guarding the front entrance, but they both know how important this position is. They are low on men, the Helicarrier is currently out of reach of communication as it explores the desert, and no one here knows where they are or even what planet. All anyone remembers is doing their duties on the SHIELD Helicarrier when all of a sudden; some kind of black hole opened out of nowhere and pulled them in.

They soon entered some kind of universe full of the black holes. They were forced inside another black hole and the Helicarrier landed right in front of the base. The only superhuman onboard at the time was unfortunately the third Ant-Man whose real name is Eric O'Grady. It took a lot of time spent searching and persuading, with some threatening, to convince Eric to be one of the people exploring the base. Fortunately, everything checked out alright and appeared to be a futuristic SHIELD base. Of course the only thing SHIELD related was the SHIELD logos that decorated the base and how the computer running the base recognized Maria Hill, Eric O'Grady, Agent Phil Coulson, and Nick Fury.

One of the agents shuttered at the memory of what Fury is like now. No one is quite sure what happened, nor does anyone have any explanation for why they have multiple memories. There were several agents here who remember Fury as the way he is now, and a vast majority have a feeling that Coulson wasn't always with them. Fury, the director of SHIELD himself, has stated that he has conflicting memories of different versions of himself. Ms. Hill and Eric state that the same thing is happening with them as well, although Coulson claims that he seems to have only memories of only two or three different versions of himself.

Suddenly one of the agents looked up at the sky above them. "Oh crap. Someone contact Coulson immediately." While Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and Eric O'Grady were on the Helicarrier trying to map out the surroundings, Coulson was left in the charge of the agents and scientists at the mysterious SHIELD base. And what caused the agent to order the others to get Coulson is because a spaceship is heading towards them immediately. The very same one that Isaac and Ellie were in.

(Line Break)

Admittedly Isaac was hoping that they would not have to brace for impact. That would just be an unneeded precautionary. Unfortunately, Isaac and Ellie were properly paranoid. "SHIT!" the two of them screamed as they crash landed the ship they were in which had for some reason turned off. A few seconds later, Isaac opened his eyes to see that Ellie is also stirring, although with a cut on her forehead. A quick inspection revealed that Isaac also got cut. He then got up to better inspect the damage only to be face to face with a bald man wearing some kind of fancy suit.

"Hello Isaac Clarke. Ex-engineer of the now destroyed USG Kellion and survivor of the Aegis VII and Sprawl incidents and main man of the Dead Space universe. I was hoping you would survive. When the ship shut down, I was scared that you would perish and this little adventure would end before it starts." A stun Isaac simply stared as the bald man turned to Ellie. "Ah, Ellie Langford. Ex-employee of Concordance Extraction Corporation and one of the four survivors of the Sprawl incident. Class 4 heavy equipment pilot. Glad you could make it as well. How is the...um...well..." The bald man then pointed at his right eye, which Ellie is missing thanks to a crazed man called Nolan Stross. Ellie is simply speechless at this man who knows an awful lot about the two of them. They both then realized that the man's voice was familiar.

"You were on the one who said that this wasn't over," Ellie accused to which the bald man silently nodded.

"Yes, and it is still not over. You see, those black holes don't simply teleport people through space. They also go through time."

"What? Time travel?" Clarke was the one who made the question. Ellie is simply too confused at this point to do anything but listen.

"Yes. They can take anything from any space, including alternate dimensions, and time. You see, the Red Marker that you two saw earlier has been on this planet for a good ten months now. The people who are protecting the base and are about to explode a hole in this ship have only been here for five months. It is up to you two, and one other man who also specializes in fighting with the undead, to stop the Marker before chaos spreads throughout this newly created world." A few seconds later, the words finally sunk in.

"Wait, what?" That was when the explosion happened. Isaac fell on his back as the helmet of his RIG finally formed around his head. "Shit, what was that?" Isaac then remembered the words from the mysterious man who has simply vanished. "Dammit, Ellie are you conscious?"

"Yeah, although I got a major headache."

"What the hell? Who authorized you to make that explosion? Did you even stop to see if anyone is inside before doing whatever the hell you wanted?" A chorus of "Sorry, sir!" filled the ship.

"Guess not everyone here are idiots," Ellie muttered as she slowly got up. She winced as she noticed a gash was formed on her arm. Isaac himself got off lucky thanks to the armor he was already wearing.

"You stay behind me. If anyone of them turn out to be trigger happy, I will able to distract them while you get to the cockpit and try to get this ship flying again. Besides, you are already hurt as it is." Ellie gladly complied as the headache and the uneventful talk with the bald man is making hard for her to concentrate. Soon, they walk to where the hole was and saw a guy yelling at several people. The man yelling was obviously in charge while the others were the idiots who decided to gain entry by blowing up the ship. As soon as the agents saw Isaac, they immediately drew their weapons at them. The man in charge also turned around and aimed his gun, clearly not one to take chances.

"Slowly step away from the ship with your hands up! If anyone else is with you, have them do the same." Isaac sighed as he motioned Ellie to do exactly as he does. Something tells him that he won't be able to convince these guys to just talk things out with him staying on the ship. Still fully armored, Isaac slowly and calmly walked towards the agents and stopping a few feet away from them. The leader of the group looked at Ellie and shuddered at the fresh scrapes on her. "I am guessing that the explosion injured your friend there. Sorry for the unpleasantries. These four had decided to take action after informing me of your ship crash landing near the base. And since this is a base under the direct control of SHIELD, we can't be too careful. Just follow us, we will figure out what is going on and we will fix up your friend." Isaac reluctantly nodded as he and the slightly dazed  
Ellie followed the five SHIELD agents. "I'm Phil Coulson."

"...Isaac. This is Ellie. Hey Ellie, you okay?" Ellie slightly nodded as she rubbed her head.

"More or less. I think having my head hit twice might have given me a concussion."

"We will get fixed up as quickly as possible. Don't worry, we will figure everything out."

While everyone heads towards the SHIELD base, a silent figure stands inside of the ship. "And so the Ultimate Crossover starts. If I am correct, the Necromorphs are spreading, and Ashley Williams will be here soon." The bald man sinisterly grinned at the idea. "This will be enjoyable..."


End file.
